


На глазах у Плотвы

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Fannni



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Doll cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Single work, doll miniature, треш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Саммари: Лютик пристает К Геральту с разных сторон.Примечание: Если вам кажется. что герои не похожи на себя - вам не кажется! Автор не смотрел и не играл, творил косплей по напеву Рабиновича о том, что там два мужика, один с белыми волосами и на лошади, второй с черными и на лютне. Играет, в смысле. И между ними АГОНЬ!Бонус во второй главе
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	1. На глазах у плотвы

Обожаю этого беловолосого мудака и его лошадь!

\- Геральт, а можно я тоже немножко верхом? Я тут аккуратненько пристроюсь сзади...

\- Ну попробуй.

\- Эй! Ты чего брыкаешься?!  
\- Плотва стоит неподвижно.  
\- Да не она! А ты!

\- Просто кто-то не умеет ездить... сзади.

\- Нет, знаешь, Геральт, так еще хуже! Слишком... прижимисто!  
\- Тогда пешком.

\- Не люблю пешком. Я лучше как-нибудь так!  
\- Знал, что ты найдешь выход, если тебя как следует... прижать.

\- А хочешь, я тебе спою?

\- Не хочу. Но ведь это тебя не остановит.

\- Собираешься зажать мне рот?

\- Собираюсь...

... Но иначе.

\- Эй! Ты только глянь на это!

...

...

...

\- С кем поведешься...


	2. За кадром

\- Геральт... у тебя на щеке какой-то монстрогнус!  
\- Я рад.  
\- Чему?!  
\- Тому, что это единственное, что тебя смущает.


End file.
